Saybolt Falls
Saybolt Falls was a safe house, research facility, and near fortress owned by Liara T'Soni, the Shadow Broker, located on the tropical planet in the Cluster. From the outside, Saybolt Falls appears as a mansion like compound nestled on the coast line, scaling up a small mountain side. It has 20 rooms, but can hold numerous others as well. It is equipped with several outdoor landing pads, and a hangar bay. The base is operated the Broker's VI, EDI. In 2267 CE, the base became the home of Iyra Aldonia, Taylor McClellan and their team. History Saybolt Falls was constructed in 2199 CE, originally to be a vacation house for Liara T'Soni, Vincent Shepard, and their family. It was placed on the opposite side of the planet that the nuclear weapon Shepard detonated in 2183. Following Shepard's death in 2247 CE, the Falls became a hideout for Shadow Broker Agents operating in the area. Because the base is under the Broker's control, it is fully operated by the Shadow Broker network VI, EDI. In 2267 CE, the compound became the home of Liara's daughter, Iyra Aldonia and her team. Layout Base Level 3 The lowest level of Saybolt falls was primarily a storage center for the compound. Located in this level were the storage components for food, consumables, and standard living supplies. The armament is located here as well. A repair station is located on this level, for all forms of equipment and technology, connected to this room is an underground roadway raising up to the garage on the ground level. Base Level 2 The second base level, was the location of the labs, the communication room, data hubs, safe rooms, and EDI's core network hub. The labs consist of several components, the weapons and equipment lab, medical lab, research lab, and the infirmary. The data hubs store all information sent and received at the compound, but in case of emergency, the fail safe destroys the hub. EDI's core is located in this level, since she is uploaded through the Broker's network, this core just extends her to the presence of the Hoc System, from Liara's main base of operations. Base Level 1 Base Level 1 was the training center of the base. There were 4 simulation rooms located in this section, each dedicated to their own style. Ground Level The ground level was the largest section of the compound. Out on the ocean facing side of Saybolt falls was a small landing pad, that extended over the trees, and on the deck was a large pool in front of the entrance to the first floor. Inside of the first floor was a large living room, kitchen, dining area, and conference room. Through the back of this area was a corridor passing through the mountain, riddled with equipment rooms on the exiting side is a garage area, with a retractable roof, allowing access to the garage from the hangar bay above. The roadway from the base level 3 also connects here. Level 1 Level One consisted of Mourin's room, maintenance area, the game room, several other bedrooms, and another, smaller living room. There was also a repair center on this level for the landing pad on the ground level. Similar to the ground level, a corridor extends through the mountain, to the hangar bay above the garage. Level 2 Level two had several more bed rooms in it, and a room with a mini bar and a blackjack table. The showers for the first 3 levels for the compound were located here as well. Level 3 The third level, was the location of Taylor and Sykes bedrooms, and just a small cleaning room, and a balcony over looking the ocean side of the compound. Mountain Level The mountain level consisted of several corridors connecting various parts of the base. In here was also, the back up power core for the base, along with some safe rooms as well. Level 4 Level four was Iyra's own personal living quarters itself, this part of the compound was two stories. Iyra had here own study center, and personal communication room for contacting her mother, her bedroom, bathroom, and a circular balcony overlooking the area. Tower The tower, which overlooks the entire area, was the control center of the whole base. There every section of the base can be manually shut down, along with the defenses. Numerous screens display the few from the hundreds of security cameras across the base. External Defenses Inhabitants *EDI *Iyra Aldonia *Taylor McClellan *Sykes Wiam *Attar Mourin Category:COSG Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Locations Category:Shadow Broker